


The 7D ONE shots

by Enderon



Series: A Thousand Words to One [2]
Category: The 7D
Genre: Gen, but it can be if you it to be, nothing intended to be shippy in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderon/pseuds/Enderon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of one word inspired 7D drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**1\. suit**

"I’m not so sure about this." Grumpy mumbled to no one in particular as he looked into the mirror, fidgeting with the black tie around his neck. On anyone else, the suit would look good. It would look, to be somewhat suave, quite dashing. On anyone else. But not Grumpy. 

"What’s the matter?" 

The dwarf cringed a little at the exuberant voice, and turned his head slightly to look at Happy, standing at his side. 

The shorter dwarf was beaming at him, looking quite well put together in his very own suit. But Happy very often was in situations where he had to wear a suit, and looked good in it anyways. He was practically made for the clothing. 

He was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, waiting for an answer from the resident grump. 

"Nothin." Grumpy mumbled as he turned back to face the mirror, not wanting to end up suffering one of Happy’s inspirational songs. Even though, deep down, he knew it would probably make him feel better. 

What Grumpy didn’t see was the brief sad look that crossed over Happy’s face. It was only there for a split second before his ever present smile made itself known again. 

"Just between you and me," he spoke to ‘no one in particular’ as he turned to walk away, "I think you look very nice in a suit."

And turned away, he missed the brief smile that made its way onto Grumpy’s face.

**2\. Giraffe**

"We have done a lot of dumb things in our time, but this one definitely takes the cake."

It was just one of Grumpy’s regular complaints, something so common that the others very often didn’t pay any mind to them at all. 

But for once, almost all of them could agree. All of them except for Dopey. 

Sitting on top of each others shoulders, inside of a hot and stuffy giraffe costume, waiting for a baby giraffe to come near just so Dopey could pet it, was definitely dumb. 

Grumpy growled as Sleepy snored again, the white bearded dwarf’s chin digging into the top of his head since he’d taken off his flower pot. He was almost to his limit and quite ready to throw him off. The only thing keeping him from doing it was the fact that he was at the bottom of the stack and didn’t want to hurt any of the others. 

"I can’t stand this." Sneezy all but squeaked, trying hard not to sneeze and mess up their disguise.

A quiet whistle was followed by a translation from Doc. “Dopey says to just hold it in a little longer. The baby is in sight.”

"I don’t know if I can." The young dwarf admitted, putting his hands over his nose, "My head is killing me and I feel like I’m gonna explode."

"Would a song help?" Happy inquired from below, pulling his guitar out.

"Please no." Grumpy hissed, seething as Sleepy’s beard slipped into his face. 

But up top, Dopey was staring gleefully as the baby was finally close enough to touch. Reaching a hand out of the costume’s mouth, and leaned closer and closer, almost touching the baby.

But at that moment, Sneezy finally couldn’t hold it in anymore, and his sneeze sent all of them toppling to the ground. sitting up, Dopey whistled sadly as the baby giraffe ran off. 

"Aw, don’t be sad Dopey." Bashful sympathized, patting his friend on the shoulder, "Maybe next time."

"There’s not gonna be a next time." Grumpy growled from his place underneath the still fast asleep Sleepy. 

**3\. Stitch** (This one ended up being really long, I’m sorry) **  
**

Grumpy smiled a small and rare smile to himself as his hands worked the needle and thread the two pieces of cloth. It was getting to be colder outside and Dopey had asked for a new pair of mittens so he could comfortably pet his animal friends without freezing his fingers off.

At the sound of laughter, he looked up and rolled his eyes as he saw Sneezy run past with Bashful’s hat on top of his head, the latter dwarf following closely behind. The two ran around in circles a bit before Bashful managed to tackle the taller dwarf into a scuffle on the ground. 

After a few moments, the ginger dwarf laughed triumphantly, pulling his hat onto his head and over his eyes. Sneezy just rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at the older dwarf. 

Watching the two mess with the hat, Grumpy couldn’t help but remember a certain incident from years ago, when they were all a lot younger. 

The Queen (at the time, Delightful’s mother) had been having Doc work on a new project, one that required the held of both Happy and Sleeppy. Dopey had tagged along to play with the then toddler Delightful. Sneezy hadn’t been able to go because he had been suffering a particularly bad cold and Bashful had decided to stay home cause he got too nervous around the Queen. Since the two children couldn’t be left alone, Doc had asked Grumpy to stay behind and keep an eye on the two of them.

Grumpy had been only too glad to do so. He had only recently started sewing, and he was glad of the chance to get some practice in. 

Sitting at the kitchen table, the then teenage dwarf grumbled and set his work down when he heard the sound of a crash come from upstairs. 

"What are you two doing?" He called as he ascended the stairs, noting the sound of young giggling. 

When he got to the top of the stairs, he could only stare at the two children dwarves laughing as they sat on top of a blanket which had been knocked to the floor by the overturned bed. 

"How did you?" He started then stopped, sighing as he glared down at the two younger dwarves, "What do you think you’re doing?"

"Playing." Bashful squeaked out in that high pitched voice of his. 

"Yeah." Sneezy agreed, sniffling and letting out a little cough. 

"I can see that." Grumpy mumbled to himself. He then clapped his hands together and pointed towards the stair, "Well, then come play downstairs where I can watch the two of you."

The two little dwarves jumped to their feet and raced each other down the stairs, nearly toppling the elder dwarf as they ran past him. He just grumbled some more before going over to the table and resuming his sewing. 

"Grumpy." A little whimpering voice pulled him out of his concentration and he turned to see Sneezy staring up at him teary eyed, holing what looked to be Bashful’s (at the time) much too big hat out to him.   
The older dwarf noticed would looked like a nasty tear in the cloth. 

"What happened?" He asked, setting his work down and taking the hat to examine it closer, "I only looked away for a few minutes. And where’s Bashful?"

"Hiding." Sneezy sniffled, whether form the crying or the cold, Grumpy couldn’t tell, "We were playing around and took his hat from him. We fought over it and it tore. Then he looked really angry and ran to hide." The little dwarf looked at his feet, whimpering. 

"H-hey, don’t cry kid." Grumpy stuttered, not entirely sure about what to do. Doc was the one who handled the younger three whenever they got all teary eyed, so Grumpy felt a little out of his element. "Look, just, try to find Bashful and apologize for ripping his hat. I’m sure he won’t be too angry about it."

"But what about his hat." Sneezy asked, looking up and whipping tears off of his cheeks.

"Don’t worry about it. I’ll fix it up just fine." Grumpy assured, giving the smaller dwarf a little nudge of encouragement. 

Naturally, Sneezy had found Bashful suprisingly quickly, apologized profusely, and was forgiven quite explicitly. Not that Bashful was actually one known to hold grudges. 

And Grumpy, for the life of him, just could not find any green cloth to match the color of the hat. So instead, he had to settle with patching up the tear with a square of bright orange cloth. Bashful had actually been very happy about, saying that it gave the ha more character. 

"Hey Grumpy, are you almost finished with Dopey’s gloves?" 

Said dwarf was pulled from his thoughts and looked at Doc, the elder dwarf looking at him expectantly. 

"What?" He asked, a little dumb founded before his mind actually proceeded what he’d been asked, "Oh, yeah. I’m almost done."

Doc smiled at him, an interesting glint in his eye. 

"A little lost in your thoughts there huh?"

"Yeah." Grumpy admitted, looking over at Sneezy and Bashful who were now seated and talking with Sleepy, "Just a little.

**4\. Rabbit**

"You’re really cute little guy." Sneezy said, stepping backwards and away from the approaching creature, "But I’m really allergic to you."

Sadly, the little creature didn’t seem to understand what the dwarf was trying to warn it about, and just proceeded to get closer. 

"Really, I mean it. I’m really allergic to you. And you really don’t want me to sneeze." The dwarf pleaded, already feeling a familiar tickle at the back of nose. 

Still, the little creature only proceeded to get closer. 

Sneezy tried to hold it in, but found himself failing. After a moment, he blew, the blast of his sneeze sending the rabbit flying backwards through the air. 

"I tried to warn you." Sneezy said feebly as he watched the rabbit disappear into the distance. 

**5\. Leg**

"Isn’t this an unfortunate turn of events." Happy said cheerily from his place on the ground. Grumpy gave him an odd look from where he was stood next to him.

"Whats the matter?" He asked the smiling dwarf. 

"I can’t get up." Happy admitted, laughing a little, though Grumpy couldn’t imagine what was so funny. 

"Why not?" Grumpy snapped, feeling a little annoyed. He didn’t like the idea of happy playing games with him. 

"I think my leg is broken." The taller dwarf groaned as the shorter only laughed from his place on the ground. 

While walking back to the cottage from the village, Happy had accidentally tripped over a rock, sending the two dwarves tumbling down a hill. Now, if his assumption was correct, they would never get home before dark with his hobbling attempts. 

"Come on then," Grumpy mumbled, kneeling down in front of the other, "I’ll carry you home and Doc can give a proper diagnosis."

"Wow, thanks Grumpy." Happy smiled sincerely, wrapping his arms around the taller dwarves neck as he stood up, "That’s awfully kind of you."

"Oh shut up." Grumpy mumbled, feeling his face heat up as he started to walk up the hill towards the path, "I just don’t wanna miss dinner."


	2. Chapter 2

**1\. Mute**

People often tried to label Dopey.

They tried to name reasons for his refusal/inability to speak.

They called him autistic. They said he just had trouble picking up on it than regular people did and that there was absolutely nothing wrong with that.

They called him stubborn. They said that he could probably speak just as well as anyone else, but that he just refused to do so. People often berated Doc when they assumed this, telling him that it was his fault for not being stern enough. 

But what people most often called him, was mute. Most people just came to a mutual agreement that he just couldn’t speak, no matter what the case. That he was doomed to a life of whistles and animal calls as his only form of communication. 

Whether any of these were actually true or not, none of the 7D would ever share. Whenever they would hear one of these, they would each just shrug and admit how it’s highly possible. 

Some people think that even they don’t know for sure. 

The only person who does, can only tell them in whistles.

**2\. Toys**

"Oh jeez. Talk about old."

Both Sleepy and Sneezy turned form what they had been doing to look at Bashful, looking into a large box. The taller two dwarves walked over to see what he’d found, and Sneezy laughed in delight. 

"Wow, you’re right," he said, picking up an old, worn down toy wagon, "These are old."

The three of them spent the next several minutes digging through the box and laughing over old childhood memories. 

"Oh gosh Sneezy." Bashful said coyly, holding up an odd looking stuffed ox, "Look who I found."

"Mr.Sniffles!" Sneezy cried, snatching the stuffed toy away and squeezing it tight, "But Grumpy said he burned him."

"Why would he do that?" Sleepy piped up, his voice starting to get groggy. 

"I don’t know. He’s Grumpy." Sneezy admitted, shrugging his shoulders. 

"Sleepy, Sneezy, Bashful. Are you three done up here yet?" The three friends turned to see both Doc and Dopey poke their heads up through the open attic door, "Happy says dinner will be ready in just a few minutes."

"Look what we found Doc." Bashful cried, pointing to the box.

"Well, well, I’d forgotten that was up here. Why don’t you three leave it for now and after dinner, we’ll bring it down."

The three all agreed and jumped to their feet, hurrying to get down in time to actually get some food. **  
**

**3\. Trip  
**

"You’ll have fun, it’ll be great, it’ll be a great bonding experience." Grumpy grumbled as he continued hiking, huffing at the laughter of the other three dwarves up in front. 

Of course they were excited about this stupid camping trip. They seemed to be excited about everything. 

Grumpy had wanted nothing to do with this. He’d begged Doc to make Happy go with them instead; the younger dwarf just ate this stuff up. But Doc had insisted on Grumpy being the one, admitting that Happy was just much too lenient and care free to be trusted in the woods. And of course Sleepy was out of the question, for obvious reasons. 

"You don’t even have to take part in any of their activities or anything." Doc had explained, holding him by the shoulder in an odd parental way, "Just keep an eye on the three of them and make sure they don’t get themselves killed."

Grumpy grumbled again to himself. But then he noticed that he couldn’t hear or see the other three dwarves and jumped, panicking slightly. With an annoyed groan, he rushed further up the path to try and find the three of them. 

He just knew he was gonna hate this stupid camping trip. 

**4\. Rush**

"You’re rushing Happy." Grumpy stated coolly, trying very hard not to loose his patience as the blond dwarf next to him practically vibrated in his seat. 

"Oh!" He exclaimed, seemingly surprised by this revelation, "Thank you Grumpy. I’ll try to be slower and more patient."

He slowed down his sewing to make nice, even stitches. But only a minute or two passed before he was rushing on again, his stitches coming out droopy and untidy. 

Grumpy sighed and ran a hand over his face.

Some dwarves just weren’t cut out for certain tasks.

**5\. Cough**

It was the harsh, wet sound of a wracking cough that pulled Doc out of his focus. Looking up from his project, his eyes scanned the entire downstairs of the cottage. The only person with him was Happy, who was quite contentedly working on lunch. 

"Was that you Happy?" Doc asked, setting his tool down and getting to his feet, ‘That coughed I mean."

"Not me." Happy hummed, not even turning to face Doc, "I think it came from upstairs."

Doc hummed in acknowledgement and started the ascend the stairs, making note of the sound of young voices drifting towards him. Poking his head up far enough to see who was up there, he caught sight of Sleepy, Sneezy, Bashful, and Dopey, all seated on the floor in the middle of the room. They all appeared to be laughing contentedly, but form where he was, Doc couldn’t see who it was who had coughed. 

"Hey there boys." Doc greeted, coming up the rest of the way and gaining their attention, "Everything alright up here?"

"Yep." They all replied, smiling up at him. Doc stood there for a few minutes, just staring at the four of them. Finally, he turned around to head back downstairs.

Suddenly, he heard a little cough and whirled around. But all four of them were looking at the ground sheepishly, their faces pale. 

"I swear to goodness," Doc started, crossing his arms and tapping his foot, "If one of you is sick and trying to hide it from me for whatever reason, there will be a price to pay."

As if on cure, three fingers raised to point at Sneezy. the brunette dwarf crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the others. 

"Snitches." He grumbled, coughing again. 

 

 


End file.
